


Teardrops

by pat_t



Series: Teardrops and Heartache [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears and rain aren't indistinguishable when someone knows another's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrops

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Adult content for male/male slash violence, language, DM/M; "Come In From the Rain" by Carole Bayer Sager/Melissa Manchester; birthday present for PCPatty.
> 
> Companion piece to Heartbreak. Please read Teardrops first.

Well, hello there  
Good old friend of mine  
You've been reaching for yourself  
For such a long time  
There's so much to say  
No need to explain  
Just an open door for you  
To come in from the rain  
It's a long road  
When you're all alone  
And someone like you  
Will always through a long way home  
There's no right or wrong  
I'm not here to blame  
I just want to be the one  
Who keep you from the rain  
From the rain   
And it looks like sunny skies   
Now that I know you're alright  
Time has left us older  
Wiser, I know I am  
'Cause I think of us  
Like an old clichŽ  
But it doesn't matter  
'Cause I love you anyway  
Coming from the rain  
And it looks like sunny skies  
Now that I know you're alright  
Time has left us older  
But Wiser, I know I am  
And it's good to know  
My best friend has come home again  
'Cause I think of us  
Like an old clichŽ  
But it doesn't matter  
'Cause I love you anyway  
Coming from the rain  
Come in from the rain  
Come in from the rain 

 

Methos lifted his face and let the cool drops of rain splash across his skin. He wrapped his coat, soaking wet and heavy, around his frame in a pretense of obtaining warmth, or comfort, or both. But there was no warmth. No comfort. It was all as false as the names he used, the lives he had led. 

He felt a trickle of rainwater slide down the bridge of his nose before dropping to splash to the ground. He shivered in the cold, and wondered at how empty he felt. When had he ceased to be a man? Where had he gone? He had been whole at one time. Flesh and blood. Well, he smirked. "I'm still flesh and blood, aren't I? I mean, I have a body. I bleed. I have to eat, sleep. My body needs rest." 

'Yes,' the little voice from inside his head told him. 'But that's all you are. A body. A shell. There is no heart. No soul anymore. No emotions. What happened to your feelings, Methos?' 

He looked out towards the gray skyline and stood very still as the cold eased through the damp fabric of his clothes and wrapped around his skin. So cold. So empty. He closed his eyes and willed his mind to open up. To remind him that he was a man. That he had loved. That he was real. Anything...nothing. 

And then the images came. Images of lovers. Images of wives and children he had loved...and lost. Lives he had taken and lives he had saved. And those he couldn't save. Alexa....

The first teardrops escaped from his eyes and rolled down his face, mingling and washing away with the rain. Did anyone know, he wondered, that the rain was merely a mirror of his tears? That he was as cold and empty as the darkening sky? 

There was no escape from who he was. Who he had been. But he always tried, didn't he? Whenever it became too much. Whenever the rain could no longer hide his tears, he packed and left. Trying to run...from what? "Yourself," he whispered hoarsely towards the thunder as it roared overhead. 

'You can't run from yourself, Methos,' that inner voice mocked him again. 

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped, then opened his eyes and let the rain wash the final teardrops away. 

He shook his head to clear the rain from his eyes, then tensed as immortal presence drew close. 

A hand grasped his arm and he turned, not surprised to find Duncan standing beside him with a look of concern on his face. 

"Methos, come inside."

Methos nodded and turned silently to be led back into their home. He felt numb as Duncan eased him out of his heavy rain soaked coat and threw it aside. He felt a tug on his shirt and his buttons popped open one by one. Warm, gentle hands eased the wet fabric from his torso before reaching for the snap on his wet jeans. He felt the zipper being tugged down and stood perfectly still as his lover removed his pants and briefs. 

He was engulfed in a large, soft towel and dried off. He accepted the gentle care without complaint, his body heat rising from both the warmth of the room and the closeness of his lover's body. He let himself be led to their king size bed and crawled in, not surprised when Duncan's naked body slid in beside him. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his lover's skin, the sweetness of his shampoo, the masculine scent of his cologne, and felt his body respond and awaken from the sensual tease. 

"Methos." 

This time his name was said in a husky whisper. Duncan's warm breath brushed across his face and he opened his eyes to stare into the other's face. He looked into large brown eyes and began to thaw inside. He swallowed hard, felt his Adam's apple bob in his throat, and shifted closer to Duncan's muscular warmth under the silk sheets. 

Duncan's lips touched his with a slow exhale of breath. He closed his eyes, felt the warm air, the flick of wet velvety tongue across his lower lip, and opened to the heat and power of his lover's hungry mouth. The kiss was gentle at first, and he pressed closer, demanding with his own mouth and tongue for more. More feeling. More heat. Just more, and Duncan complied and deepened the kiss with a strong movement of his lips as his tongue darted inside Methos' mouth. 

Strong hands stroked down Methos' chest and he reached out to reciprocate, only to have his own hands pushed roughly away. "No," Duncan said gruffly and moved his mouth down to Methos' throat to begin a line of nips and kisses that left the skin reddened and sensitized to the caress of Duncan's fingers as they trailed behind. 

Methos moaned and began to writhe as Duncan's talented mouth and hands moved down his body, kissing and stroking down his chest to his nipples. Methos jerked and felt his cock throb as Duncan's mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking and biting until the tiny nub peaked and throbbed in counterpoint to the ache in his groin. 

Methos arched off the mattress when his lover's hot mouth touched his cock, his wet tongue licking across the head and down the shaft until a sensitive testicle was drawn into Duncan's mouth to be licked and sucked. 

Both testicles were released after being lathed and sucked, and he moaned and thrust his hips when Duncan's mouth descended down--down on his heated flesh, sucking and licking across the throbbing nerves. The pressure was building too fast and he began to jerk and buck as Duncan's tongue darted into his slit before snaking around the head as he was sucked harder.

The pleasure was peaking and he felt his balls tighten as his entire body tensed in anticipation for the coming release. He thrust hard and grabbed a handful of Duncan's thick hair in his fist as his muscles locked and he felt the first spasm begin. 

He was coming and he pulled harder on the silky hair as his hips jerked and thrust his cock deeper into the haven of Duncan's mouth. He fell back, sweat soaked and exhausted as the last climatic shudder of his cock was spent. He released the hold on Duncan's hair and opened his eyes as the other man crawled up to lie beside him. Methos felt the hard length of Duncan's cock slide across his abdomen and reached for it, surprised and confused when Duncan grabbed his wrist to push his hand away. 

"Duncan?" 

"Shh. Look at me, Methos." Duncan loosened his grip on Methos' wrist and pressed his body against him. 

Methos looked into the depths of his lover's eyes, saw the love and tenderness there and sighed deeply. 

"Yes, I want you to love me. But that's not what this is about. I understand, Methos. If you have to go. I know. I understand." 

Methos reached out and brushed the hair from his lover's forehead. A ray of sunshine filtered into the room and he realized with a start that it was no longer raining. He traced the sunlight across the furred skin of Duncan's chest and felt the warmth radiating inside himself. 

Duncan did understand and Methos knew that he was loved. He felt his heart constrict as the heartache of past loss eased away. He looked into his lover's face and smiled before reaching for the demanding hardness pressed against his hip. 

He could unpack later. 

 

Finis


End file.
